1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a portable stamp, and more particularly to a stamp which can be used with only one hand.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional stamps must be used with an inkpad, which is very inconvenient for a user. Thus, some portable stamps, which can be directly used without inkpads, have been invented to mitigate the shortcoming. However, these portable stamps must be operated by using two hands and may dirty the hands with ink.
Therefore, the invention provides a portable stamp to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a portable stamp which can be mainly operated by using only one hand.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a portable stamp which will not dirty the hand of a user.